New Hope Academy's Class of Despair
by NaokiMe
Summary: 16 Kids invited to a new school for a year full of hope. So why did they all wake up in a remodeled version of Hopes Peak Academy? This is Monokuma's newest killing game! SYOC CLOSED (Boys 7/7 Girls 8/8)
1. Chapter 1

_No…my perfect plan…I can't fail now…I refuse._

 _Despair will rule… I will rule._

 _Just watch me…_

* * *

"Well, I'm off." I grabbed my bag and prepared to make my way out.

"Goodbye master Ruki. I hope all goes well!" I waved goodbye to everyone who bothered to show up to my send off and made my way down the steps of our house, brimming with hope about my new school life in New Hope Academy. I get into to limo and get comfortable for the long ride to the school.

My name is Nakano Ruki. I am the only son of the Nakano family; a very powerful family with ties all over Japan. I swear, my family could make any corporation bow to our will just to get the opportunity to be a friend of the household. Me personally, I really dislike the high life. I would gladly give it all away to live in a small rural community, where there were no titles and everyone was on the same social plane.

One of the only businesses my family couldn't get a hold of is Hope's Peak Academy. They were always a mystery in our house, never responding to any attempts my parents tried to make with them. This is why I always dreamed of going there. I could go to school at a place that wouldn't treat me like an equal, not as a Nakano. Unfortunately, the school shut down for unknown reasons and the building went silent. No one knew a single thing about what had happened to it or why it was closed. Rumor has it that a psychopath trapped students and forced them to kill each other. Crazy how rumors can become so ridiculous huh?

Last month, I received a letter from what looked like Hopes Peak, inviting me to enroll in a new school they were starting, "New Hope Academy". I was a bit skeptical at first but after I started to receive letters with more information, I was finally sold and sent my letter of interest back to the school. The final letter I got was a card with my new title and a date that my orientation would be. I am now the SHSL Scion.

* * *

 **Nakano Ruki**

 **SHSL Scion**

 **Height: 5' 8"**

 **Weight: 144 lbs**

* * *

I look at the rearview mirror and made sure I looked decent for where I was going. Sure I hate the scion life but I want to at least represent my title in what I wear. I look and my shaggy unkempt black hair and stare into my red tinted eyes. I pull up the sleeves on my white dress shirt and straightened up my black vest, making sure all of the buttons are done. I straighten out my black tie and brush off the dust on my black pants and white shoes. It isn't a perfect outfit by any means but I hope it shows that at least care about my appearance.

I wonder how this new school will be. I haven't heard if it will use the same building as the first school or a new one entirely. What about my classmates? Sure I have a title but I still don't think I have a talent per se. Hopefully my classmates don't think of me as a stereotypical snobby, rich kid. That's the last thing I want to turn into. That's why I'm here, to get away from the scion lifestyle and finally do something with my life. My train of thought gets interrupted as the limo pulls into the school yard. The building was as beautiful as the pictures. A large fountain flows at the school gate with many courts for various courts scattered around the perimeter. I slowly take it all in as I make myself to the large doors at the front of the school. This is it. My new school life begins now. The life I've always wanted is right behind these doors. My heart flutters as I take my first steps into the building. Nothing can stop me now.

Or so I thought…

* * *

"Ugh…" My eyes slowly open as I grab my now throbbing head. What happened? Where am I? Why am I lying on the floor? I get up and take a look at my surroundings. What is this place? From what my eyes could see, It looked like a normal classroom. Not a soul in sight I walk around and check if there is anything to explain the situation I'm in. I make my way to the teacher's desk and find a note, written finely on expensive paper. The instructions on the note are clear and easy to read.

"Come to the gym right away"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the prologue and are planning on sending in a character for the story. The next chapter will be longer obviously because I'll have some characters to write about and enjoy. Here is the Submission form which you can fin on my profile as well. First here are a couple of rules you should keep in mind when submitting. Im looking for 8 girls and 7 boys.**

 **No mary or gary sue characters.**

 **2\. Once you submit a character, I will have the final say in what they become, but feel free to tell me what you think they should be.**

 **3\. Please be original with the characters. I don't want characters that have already been submitted to other stories and have been spoiled. If your character was accepted to another story but the story is now dead, then I will accept him/her if not a lot of information was revealed about them.**

 **4\. Please only submit one character for now. If I need more characters I will be sure to let you know.**

 **5\. No SHSL Luck, Bad Luck, Hope, Despair, Or ?.**

 **6\. Try to keep your characters Japanese as that's where the story takes place. However, if the country of birth is important to your character than feel free to send it in anyway.**

 **7\. I will NOT accept characters that do not follow the format of the submission sheet.**

 **Now for the fun part. Here is my OC form!**

 **OC FORM**

 **Name:**

 **SHSL:**

 **Physical appearance:(Height, Weight, hair and eye color, scars or birthmarks etc.)**

 **Clothing:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:( They don't have to be tragic or anything. Some kids do live normal lives.)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Biggest Secret:**

 **Greatest Fear:**

 **What kind of people would they get along with:**

 **What kind of people would they not get along with:**

 **How they act toward others: (Strangers? Friends?)**

 **Role during investigation:**

 **Role during trial:**

 **Quotes: (Try to give me at least 3. You know, like a typical greeting goodbye and such. Give me a feel for your character.)**

 **That's all! Hope I get some nice characters. Ill look forward to receiving them all! Like I said, The form can be found on my profile as well. Have a nice day!**


	2. Who Are You Guys? 1

**Hey everyone! First off, I would like to than everyone who sent in an application. All spots are now taken and I really enjoy the cast we have! I'm going to try for introducing three per chapter but if my chapters end up to short, i'll bump it up to four. Hope you like the first three characters. They were chosen randomly for introduction order. Have a good one!**

* * *

 _"Come to the gym right away"_

The note was simple enough, although it had an air of danger with it as well. As much as I wanted to just wanted to leave, it looked like my only option was to obey. I exit the classroom and start my trek down the hallway. Is this the new school? I still don't remember what happened to me when I stepped into the building but whatever it was, I can't for my life remember it. I grab my throbbing head as I reach the entrance to the gymnasium.

I walk in to the room, head still a bit dizzy from my experience and immediately notice the gym. There were chairs arranged in a way that resembled a typical entrance ceremony. I breath a sigh of relief and start making my way towards the chairs. I fiqured I might as well take my seat and wait. As soon as I get near the chairs, I notice a small group of students near the stage. Were these my classmates? I make my way towards them to ask what exactly was happening. Maybe one of them knows why I can't remember the events that led up to me waking up

in a classroom inside of the school. Before I could address the group of students, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a girl adorned in a green t-shirt knotted to the side, jean shorts, and sneakers. Her blue eyes and short black hair tied into a tail were imediately noticable to my eyes. She was also wearing dark blue knee and elbow pads, complete with helmet. Another feature she had was her arms and legs were decorated with bandages. It wasn't hard to figure out the talent this girl was accepted for. She grabbed her wrist and introduced herself.

"Yo- I mean, hello, the name's er- My name is Kurumi Yamaoka. It's nice to meet you dude, um, Im the SHSL Skater."

* * *

 **Kurumi Yamaoka**

 **SHSL Skater**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 135lbs**

* * *

I'm not sure if she was timid or if she was trying to be formal with me. I hope she isn't going through that trouble because of my title.

"What's your name dude?" she says, acting less formal than her introduction. "Oh, sorry. My name is Ruki Nakano. Im the SHSL Scion. Nice to meet you." she smiles and extends her hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet you dude, er-um, Ruki." I shake her hand and start questioning the events leading up to our meeting.

"So what happened? why are we here all of a sudden?" she scratches her head looks around, obviously oblivious to the situation as well. "I'm not sure. One second I was outside the school, then next thing I know, I'm inside a classroom. It's strange man, er...it was weird. I couldn't remember anything and all there was around me was a note telling me to comere'.

It looked like me and Kurumi were in the same boat. I figured it probably would be best to forget it. Might as well try and make a good impression with Kurumi. I don't know much about skating but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"So you're a skater?" It's not the best question I know but when you grow up like me, you don't really see or do a lot of things like that. In a way, I envy people who can. "Yep" she says with a smile back on her face. "Suppose it's not really something someone of your rank would do huh?" she says, half smiling this time. I guess it doesn't matter who it is. People will always look up at you when you come from power. I wish it didn't work that way.

"Yeah, I don't really get exposed to that kind of stuff where I come from. That's why I envy people like you. You can go out and do things you enjoy." She smiles lighty and grabs her elbow. "Um...Ruki, Wanna er- do you want to meet the others?" She gestures toward the group of students talking near the stage. I should probably take her up on her offer and introduce myself to my fellow students.

"Yeah that sounds nice, thank you" Kurumi makes her way towards the group of students and I follow suit. It looked like there were around five kids there, all talking to one another. They looked to be having quite the serious discussion, no surprise given the situation. I wonder if it's a really good idea to interupt them. Before I could tell Kurumi to wait though, she diverts off to a different direction, instead taking me to a pair of students talking by themselves near the door. I guess I didn't notice them walking in. We get to the two students and Kurumi proceeds to introduce me to them.

"Um...Toju...Sora...this 'ere er-, this is Ruki." Both of the boys sitting turn their heads my way. The one on the left who Kurumi reffered to as Toju, was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath, flower pin, lack dress pants, and dress shoes. I assume the Grey fedora he was holding was also his. He grinned and walked over to me. His black comb-over hair and bronze eyes in front of me. He looked well dressed and it made me interested to find out what his talent was.

"Nice to meet you Toju, like Kurumi said, my name is Ruki Nakano and i'm the SHSL Scion." I say, as politely as I can. He chuckles a little and proceeds to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Ruki. I am the legendary SHSL Comedian. The one and only Toju Imoo, although, I wouldn't be opposed to you calling me by my stage name, Mr. Comedy."

* * *

 **Toju Imoo**

 **SHSL Comedian**

 **6'0"**

 **152 lbs**

* * *

A comedian is not something I would have thought from his clothes. I guess I can't judge though. I question Toju on wether he woke up in a classroom.

"So Toju, did you happen to wake up in a classroom?" He nods and grabs his chin. "Yeah actually, me and Sora here were just talking about that." He gestured towards the other boy he was talking with. This other boy was wearing a a purple t-shirt with a bright orange grinning monkey's face in the center giving a peace sighn with one hand. He also had on a red bandana around his forehead, a thick silver-buckled brown belt, jeans and red shoes. The boy nods as his blue and purple hair brushes across his face, revealing a star tattoo on his left cheek. He extends his hand out to greet me. His wrists were covered by yellow wristbands and his skin was slighty tanned.

"Nice to meet you Ruki, I'm Sora Murasaki, the SHSL Acrobat. I hope we have a great time as classmates."

* * *

 **Sora Murasaki**

 **SHSL Acrobat**

 **5'8"**

 **135 lbs**

* * *

I grab his hand and shake. Atleast it didn't seem like these guys were being influenced by my family ties. Before I could say anything, Sora explains his situation arriving at the school.

"I don't exactly remember what happened, but I randomly woke up in the entrance hall with a note telling me to come here. It looks like thats what happened to all four of us." He looks around to Toju, Kurumi, and I and we all nod in agreement.

"Well us three er- Toju, Ruki and I woke up in a classroom, not the entrance hall." Kurumi adds with her formal slash informal tone.

"Haha! Im sure it doesn't really matter where we happened to wake up. Maybe Im just special?" Sora adds. I'm not exactly sure thats the issue at hand. Toju smiles and looks toward the stage.

"Well, we can't really do anything about it now. We're here now so we might as well get comfortable." He makes his way toward the stage to take his seat as Sora and Kurumi follow.

"I'll see you around dude er- Ruki." Kurumi says. I wave at her and get my surroundings in check again. What should I do now? Should I go address the group of students now? Before I could make my desicion, one of the five kids breaks away and makes her way over to me.

* * *

 **And thats it! Hope you like the first three characters joining Ruki on this delightful killing game. I'm doing in random order so who knows who will come next. Also quick note, my profile picture is now a sprite edit I made of Ruki so I hope you all like it! That's really all for me, have a nice one!**


End file.
